Damn Baby Bros
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Stefan and Damon share a toast with the usual bickering and stuff after Klaus' demise. The brothers also share a short talk but Damon just can't contend with Stefan's bromanship... or can he? WARNING: May contain SPOILER ideas! *fluff*


**Damn Baby Bros**

_by: Whitegloves_

_****__**May contain spoiler ideas ahead about the future!**_

_***Set after the battle with Klaus***_

_**Fluffy&full of brotherly affections no matter how rude Damon be ;)**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

__Stefan drank a whole glass of wine and then set it back on the counter. He was inside their favourite pub.

"Depressed, little bro?" said Damon's voice as he seemed to glide toward Stefan and joined him on the counter.

"Not as much as you are," Stefan gave him a side look before continuing to pour down liquor on his glass. Damon smirked as he clicked his fingers and ordered for his own glass.

"Who? Me? Depress?" the older Salvatore asked with a mocking expression as he looked at his wine, "I'm a happy vampire, I don't get depress."

"Wanna bet?" Stefan asked with a proper look at him. "I saved you so many times last night I thought it was enough to get your head blowing."

"Screw you," Damon snapped with a sharp look at Stefan, and then took down his glass of wine with one gulp. Stefan watched him, and then smiled, before drinking his own wine.

The two Salvatore brothers remained quiet for a few moments with only the noise of the crowded bar behind them. After a few moments, Stefan looked at Damon again.

"You're not mad that I saved you?" he asked.

"You should put 'again' in your sentence, bro," Damon's eyes glimmered manically as he looked at Stefan, "And get over yourself, you saved me as much as I saved you, can't we settle it with that? Oh— and let's not count your last idiotic action as 'saving' me too."

"Well, of course," Stefan nodded in mock innocence as he looked away, "Klaus almost ripping your heart out and me jumping down and stopping him isn't counted as saving."

"Among all other idiotic savings you did for me, you mean," Damon sneered at his brother that made Stefan smile, "I'd figured you'd never let this one off."

"How can I when you purposely intended to die with him that time?" Stefan's voice suddenly grew serious as he glared at his brother, "'Taking responsibility as the older brother'—who're you kidding, Damon?"

"Look," Damon started again, "We both hate Klaus and we were both gonna do everything to get rid of him—it so happened that I got there before you, and then you, my baby bro just had to stop the fun because you're a sore loser—can't we pretend that's the real story? I can't stand being mushy mushy about these whole saving older brother stuff."

"Fine," Stefan looked back at the counter easily, "topic dropped."

Damon gave Stefan a look.

"You know you really get on my nerves." He started with a frown, "I'm serious now when I say that what you did last night was super-top-idiotic. I would have enjoyed killing Klaus with my own bare hands last night, instead of letting Benny Bonnette finish him off!"

"It's Bonnie," Stefan corrected him and by this time the two brothers were already facing each other and almost biting each other's nose off, "If I had let you done that then maybe right now you're not here and enjoying a drink with me."

"One of the things to lose when dying," Damon shrugged confidently, "My point is what if witchy didn't succeed? All of us could have been massacred last night!"

"But she did," Stefan answered heatedly, "Klaus is dead! What are you still so worked up about?"

"I wanted to kill him myself!" Damon raged on to his brother with bright, determined eyes, "It would have been worth it."

Stefan suddenly closed his mouth and this allowed Damon to turn on his glass and drank the whole contents in one gulp. Stefan watched him with the light atmosphere gone between them.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Stefan said after a few moments, "I don't want you to die. Didn't my voice ever reach you? How many times must I do something in order for that idea to stick in your mind?"

Damon suddenly stopped fuming as he gave his brother a look.

"No way," he complained after a few moments, "Kill the bromance, Stef."

Stefan sighed and turned slowly to his glass and remained quiet, leaving Damon to glare at him from time to time. The younger Salvatore did not speak for the rest of the moment, but only kept on sighing pointedly and throwing Damon meaningful looks that somehow irked the older Salvatore.

"Fine, mother. If you have a something to say then say it," the older Salvatore said after awhile, "Just not about our 'saving-each-other' crap."

Stefan blinked on his glass.

"Why do you want to kill Klaus so badly?"

It was Damon's turn to make a face.

"Are you kidding me? Why do _you _want to kill him so badly?"

"It's because he threatens everyone I love," Stefan answered quietly, "But unlike you, it's enough for me to just see him burn to ashes no matter what method was the way of killing… you on the other hand, seemed more determined to kill him yourself. Why?"

The two looked at each other as the question was set. Damon blinked at Stefan and then frowned to himself.

"It's simple," he answered, "Because he's an eyesore and I can't stand pathetic breeds like him."

Stefan didn't respond to his answer so Damon quietly continued, "And he tried to take you away, didn't he? Isn't he supposed to keep his own siblings in check instead of taking baby bros of others? Screw him, he needs to die by my hands."

And he drank another glass of wine. Stefan looked sideways at his brother with a disbelief look in his eyes.

"You're worst than me when you talk about our 'bromance'," he muttered with a little smile as he drank quietly. "But that's just too sweet coming out of your mouth."

Damon rolled his eyes and continued drinking quietly. "But we're both lucky that now even though all the originals are dead; we're still one of those that are alive."

"Surprising, isn't it?" Stefan nodded, "To think that we were ready to sacrifice all the vampires for the sake of the living people—"

"—in short, Elena—" Damon muttered,

"—and having a bunch of other vampires after us for thinking so—"

"—they're all idiots—"

"—it was really a matter of choice and luck when all the originals died and killing everyone who were after us… and then we survived… who would have thought that the original who turned Rose was Michael himself. Talk about luck behind us."

"It's because we're the infamous Salvatore and Mystique Falls wouldn't survive without us," Damon muttered with a sweet, mocking smile at his brother, "we can't just disappear and leave this place, can we?"

"You were ready to die with Klaus, Damon," Stefan reminded him not too kindly.

"Here we go again," Damon settled his glass on the counter and turned to his brother, "Do you have a thing for me, Stef? Because you're like a worrywart lover who never lets the hero gets hurt. I keep telling you, _get over it!"_

"You're the one who can't get over it," Stefan shot him a glare, "Get over the fact that it wasn't you who killed Klaus."

"Fine!" Damon blurted out, "He ruined your life, he ruined my life, he ruined Elena's life, he ruined all our lives! So yes—it's easy to get over that, baby bro!"

"And so he's dead now," Stefan retorted back easily, "so you can go become the happy vampire again, Damon."

Damon caught Stefan's glare and then turned fuming on his glass of wine again.

"Oh Stefan," he murmured to himself, "What would you do without me?"

Damon drank his wine quietly and Stefan followed his example.

"I thought you don't want to hear mushy stuff?" the baby bro smirked at the older brother who swore and rolled his eyes.

"Damn, baby bros."

* * *

**-The End-**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
